Blood,Love, Vengence,Honor, Hell, Heven
by Sasukewolf5
Summary: As you know that last episode of IY leaves you haggin well heres how i think it should end. Naraku is trying to take both worlds he resirected all the demon the gang fought. Kouga becomes a evil and few sad losses Kouga has a chance to kill Iy will he do
1. Chapter 1

Final Battle.

Kagome and the others have failed to defeat Naraku. She went back to her own time. InuYasha still looking for shards by himself, Sango stayed a Kade's village with Kohaku, Sesshomaru helped his brother, Miroku returned to his training, Kikyo returned to the village Suikotsu had left. Ayame helped Kaede, Kouga had left his pack to Kaede but before he left, he told them to help this village and protect it and not to attack the humans in it.

Kouga lay on a rock in the sun a sudden uprising in wind he jumped up. Kagura stood looking at him he reached for his sword. Bankotsu slashed at her she disserted the battlefield.

"So you're the demon who wants my Bannryuu," Bankotsu said.

"Your bannryuu you took it from my fathers' grave," Kouga shouted.

"Oh well you think you can get it from your welcome to try"

Kouga ran at Bankotsu and kicked him in the face he dropped the bannryuu. He looked to see the wolf pick up the weapon.

Bankotsu stood up Kouga was glowing the bannryuu had a red aurora.

"Well you are the true wieldier I have another"

"You are a good fighter but I'm too quick for you"

"Yah you're not too bad yourself"

Kagura appeared again Kouga swung the bannryuu the wave of ki knocked Kagura out of the sky.

Bankotsu walked over to the fallen demon.

"You think you're so tough well Naraku has some new tricks up his sleeve" Kagura coughed up blood.

Kouga and Bankotsu looked at each other the shook hands the two walked to Bankostu's hide out.

Kagome was in class taking notes when her teacher turned on the TV.

"A purple cloud has appeared in the sky every military in the world has sent jets up to investigate" The news reporter said.

"Strange people in old cloths have been appearing as well"

The camera zoomed in Kagome noticed Kaede.

Miroku looked up at the sky the cloud was larger. Kouga had stopped by earlier with Bankotsu saying the Naraku was making his move. Miroku thought Kouga was insane until he saw the cloud. Then Kouga ran off with Bankotsu to get the rest of the Shichinintai.

Sesshomaru had ran to Kaede's village to check up on Rin. The village was gone. Sesshomaru saw the purple cloud.

Sango, Ayame, and Kohaku, went looking for Kouga. Kouga's pack was transported with the villagers. InuYasha stared up at the sky it started to rain, he had ditched his friends and Sesshomaru had just left.

Kouga walked into the cave Suikotsu and Jakotsu stood looking at Kouga.

"Hey Bankotsu why did you bring the wolf he's not very cute" Jakotsu said.

"Hey I thought we killed all of you," Kouga said.

"Naraku brought us back again," Suikotsu said.

"Where are the others?" Bankotsu said grabbing his bannryuu.

"They went with Naraku and his army," Suikotsu said.

"Well we against it" Kouga said.

'What we can take on an army that big"

"Yes we can with the help of some friends"


	2. Chapter 2

Demon?

Kouga ran through the woods, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and Suikotsu trailed behind him.

"Kouga where are we going?" Jakotsu asked.

"To find the mutt"

InuYasha looked at the cloud a sudden jolt of anger hit InuYasha.

He began to shake purple stripes appeared under his eye's. His fangs grew the Tetsiega pulsed. He stood up he felt stronger youkai blood in his veins.

He jumped down from the rock. Kouga ran towards the direction of InuYasha but then stopped, the dog demon walked up to the oukami prince.

"Whoa InuYasha you changed" Jakotsu said

'Wolf what are you doing with them?"

"Naraku's making his move"

"Well let's go then"

Sesshomaru looked at the strange buildings. Rin ran up to him.

Kaede fallowed her.

"What's going on?"

"Naraku"

Ayame stopped Sango looked at her.

"What's the matter?"

"I think Kouga's in trouble"

Kouga looked at InuYasha the dog youkai twitched then reached for Tetsiega and swung at Kouga. The wolf grabbed his bannryuu the two blades met a surge of power was converted into flash of light that struck InuYasha he was again a half-breed.

"What the hell"

The two looked at each other Miroku ran towards them several monks behind him and Hachi.

"Miroku what's going on?" InuYasha asked.

"A huge battle is going to take place in Kagome's world we got to go and help them," Miroku said nearly out of breath.

"Them who?" Kouga asked.

"Kaede, Rin, and the others and the people in Kagome's time" Hachi said.


	3. Chapter 3

It Begins Wolves, Dogs, Half-breed, Priestess's, Demon slayer's, Monk's, Humans,

Sango, Kohaku, and Ayame go back to what is left of the village. Hachi was waiting there with Jakotsu, Suikotsu, Bankotsu, and Miroku and monks.

"Sango have you seen Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked.

She was uneasy at first with three if the Shichinintai there.

"No why are they with you?"

"They're going to help us"

The group stood there then was a flash and then they were in front of a school. Kagome ran to Sango and the others.

"Hey get inside that's where everyone is"

"Kagome calm down"

"No get inside"

They saw the army running towards them Hiten led the army.

The monks chanted Bankotsu ran forward the bannryuu outward. Suikostu turned towards Kagome.

"Anyone wounded?"

She nodded he fallowed her inside. Jakotsu ran beside Bankotsu. Hachi fallowed Kagome, Sango and Kohaku ran inside too.

Kagome brought Suikostu to the nurse's office. Ayame pulled out her sword and fallowed Jakotsu.

Kohaku found Rin she hugged him Sesshomaru looked at the demon slayer.

'Where is my brother?"

"On his way"

Kagome looked at Sango

"Is InuYasha coming?"

"I hope so"

Hiten and Bankotsu met the two swung their weapons they met with a loud clang.

Ayame slashed demon after demon.

The new reporter went out side with her cameraman.

Kagome turned on the TV. Everyone watched.

"We seem to have a few men and women who think they can stop the demon onslaught"

"That red headed woman seems to be very skilled with a sword"

Kagura rose from behind the demon horde she used her fan blades of wind swept over the field.

Ayame ducked and grabbed Jakotsu, Miroku looked back many of the monks were being sliced by the blades of wind. Bankotsu threw down a ball a wall of smoke appeared he and the others ran inside.

The newswoman ran inside too the cameraman behind her. They set up by a window the demon army still rushed the school Kikyo had put a barrier up. They kept running in it, Kagura landed.

Kouga helped InuYasha up Mount Hakueri the two had hiked up the mountain. InuYasha being he was a half-breed had passed out earlier. Kouga had carried him the rest of the way. They rested at about half way up InuYasha woke up. They say a figure approach them. Neither of them were strong enough to move. Totosai approached them.

"Old man what are you doing here?" InuYasha asked.

"You think I stick around a watch those demos invade our world and Kagome's without trying to help our side" Totosai said and laughed.

"Mutt who in the hell is this old fool?" Kouga asked.

"I'm Totosai I see you have a mouth just like you father young Kouga"

"How do you know who I am?"

"Your father and InuYasha's father were allies on the battle field well InuYasha's father was a bit older than your father"

"What are you talking about old man I'm 50 years older than Kouga?" InuYasha said confused.

"Yes Kouga's father was 14 when he met you father"

'That's right master InuYasha," Myoga said popping out of nowhere.

'Yah Kouga's father had met Inu Yoursaki when he was fighting a couple of demons," Totosai said.

"Inu Yoursaki had asked the young warrior to help him against Hyoga, Meno-Maru's father. He brought the oukami warrior to his home where he met a younger less scary Sesshomaru. When the battle came, Hyoga had attacked a village InuYasha's father defeated Hyoga, Kouga's father now 20 found human girl about 19 she was badly hurt Kiba cut his wrist the woman drank his blood. She awoke a few days later she was a hanyou she was." Myoga said

"My mother" Kouga said.

"Yes Mai was your mother," Myoga said.

"Yah but what does that have to do with us I was born when my father was Sesshomaru's age then I was pinned to the tree when I was 15" InuYasha said.

"Yes but Kiba and your father took their swords to me and I put a special blessing on them," Totosai said.

"What about my bannryuu?"

"That was a custom job your father had used it to protect his half of Japan"

"So why did we both get the feeling that we had to get to the top of mount Hakueri?" InuYasha asked.

"To realize how much power you had"

"That is why I had to carry him up here?"

"YES"

"That sucks"

"Yes you two and Sesshomaru were destined to lead another army against the one Naraku has" Totosai said.

The pureness of the mountain disappeared the two found they were able to move. InuYasha recognized where they were it was Kagome's time an army of demons was rushing towards Kagome's school.

"Wolf you ready?"

"Hell yah" Kouga said swinging the bannryuu

The wave hit many demons they looked up at Mount Fuji Kouga and InuYasha were running down the mountain slashing demons left and right.

"Wait the demons seem to be retreating there is a strange trail from the top of Mount Fuji"

Sesshomaru ran outside he felt his brothers presences and the sent of wolf.

The two ran down and met up with Sesshomaru. Kagome and the others ran outside Kagome hugged InuYasha Ayame kissed Kouga.

"Listen up we have to move quickly Naraku is moving more of his forces in this direction," Kouga said.

"Why should we listen to a demon?" Hojo asked

"Because I'm here to save you" Kouga said.


End file.
